Aurora
by Abigail Abernathy
Summary: What happens when you feel something... a rage you never felt before?
1. Unhopeful Departure

_Sigh_.

It's after my honeymoon with Edward, my husband, and we're on our way back to Forks to live our life together. Edward and I decided to take the original way of getting home: a plane. On the ride back home from Italy, I remain quiet and less observant of Edward sitting next to me. I don't know why but I feel rightfully blue, he puts his arm around me and brings his fingers to my chin, I turn my head to face him and he's expression is worry.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing," I reply putting the window shade down as I feel sunlight warmly kiss my tan skin. He keeps his arm around me, and sighs, pulling me a bit close. My hip touches the armrest of my seat as I scoot over to be closer to him. I surrender and put my head down on his chest to rest, his hand moves to the top of my shoulder as the plane is flying over North Carolina.

———————————————

The plane lands in the airport in Dulles, Washington. As we exit the plane Edward still ahs his arm around me as we walk to luggage pick up. I quickly see my mobile suitcase and point it out to Edward. Quickly, he sprang from my side, rushed over to the conveyer belt, picked up my bag, and sprang back over to my side, which looked like he just did in less than a minute. He dropped the bag and pulled on the handle that extended as the wheels lightly hit the floor, he gave me the handle and we started walking again. Edward and I didn't speak at all during the walk, but I knew he was still concerned about me.

As we reached the double doors, Edward's car sped up to the sidewalk and the back door opened quickly and I saw Emmett in the back and Rosalie driving. I smirked and walked into the back seat of the car, putting my suitcase down infront of me. Edward rushed himself into the back seat next to me and Emmett quickly shut the door. Rosalie begins to drive as Edward exhales and I stare out the tinted windows.

"How was Italy?" Emmett asked, nudging me in the arm. There's a small moment of silence as either me or Edward answer.

"Edward? Bella?" Emmett asks doubtfully.

"It was...ermm…fantastic," I finally blurt out as I turn to Emmett. Edward smirked at me in surprise because I'm usually quiet. The rest of the car ride back to the Cullen mansion was a quiet one as Emmett and Rosalie started to make conversation with eachother.

———————————————

Once we arrived at the manor, I got out of the car quickly; Emmett was out behind Edward and me and left through the door on his side of the car. Rosalie and Emmett made their way into the mansion.

"Bella," I heard Edward say as he walked over from behind me. I turned around and he put his hands on my arms, staring through me. He lightly rubbed my arms and I could tell he was going to give me bad news, "I'm not coming back here."

"W-what? What are you talking about—?"

"Before we left," he began, "I was called upon by a friend of Jasper's. I have to do something but I _will_ be back for you, I promise." Edward explained as he softly gave me a kiss on my moist lips. When his lips left mine, I wanted more. I wanted to pull him close so badly but he left my sight and walked back to the car, getting in the driver's side and driving off.

"_I love you_," I whispered under my breath as I walked into the Cullen manor.


	2. Paranoia and Confusion

I enter the mansion and I find a large table infront of me as I close the doors behind me. Instantly I hear fast-running feet on the staircase, I take a guess and wonder if it's Jasper or Rosalie. However when the woman came down it wasn't whom I expected, it was Alice. I smirk again and she runs over to me and embraces me quickly.

"Bella!" Alice exclaims, "Welcome back!" How was your honeymoon?" She pulls away from me and exits the short embrace I bite my lip a little and force myself to give a better answer than my one in the car.

"Magical," I come up with. Alice smiles and squeals a little and hugs me for a second time; she's hyperactive again. Jasper comes walking down the staircase behind Alice and wraps his arms around her but looks at me.

"Ahhh Bella," he starts, "Welcome again." He sounded rather…annoyed. I grunt and clear my throat, lightly nodding in the process.

"Thank you, Jasper." I reply and walk upstairs in hopes of seeing the rest of the family, but the upstairs is empty; all I see is empty bedrooms and three bathrooms. Where is everyone? Are they awaiting Edward back at Italy? This is weird, really, weird. She then finds Edward's room, the one on the far end of the hallway. She creeps in and looks around it, oh how she remembers the memories she had in the room, she'd sleep in the bed with him as he watched her sleep. I sighed and walked into the room, taking off my shoes on the rug and walking to the bed. Slowly I take a seat on the bed and feel his foam mattress against my bottom. I hum lightly as I scoot over to the pillow and swing my legs onto the mattress and lay on my side staring at the picture of her he had on his nightstand. As I stare, my eyes begin to close as I feel a sudden large wave of exhaustion. Lightly I yawn as I drift off to sleep on Edward's bed.

——————————————

I wake up that morning at approximately five in the morning to a weird stomachache in the lower part of my stomach. However, as I stop to get up I feel the pressure from my stomach fly up my esophagus and I rush into the bathroom down the hall. I vomit in the toilet and moan silently. I breathe quickly as I vomit for a second time, then a third, and lastly a fourth. I flushed the toilet multiple times as I wiped my face with a washcloth. I hear those same running footsteps I heard earlier and I see Alice run into the bathroom and help me up.

"What's wrong?" Alice asks helplessly as she puts the cover on the toilet seat down and sits me on top of it. My mouth smells like vomit and shit as I refuse to look up. "Bella!" She exclaims, thinking I didn't understand her.

"I don't know!" I reply angrily, "I just felt sick and this happened." I cough a little bit as I no longer feel that same pressure in my esophagus but instead in my stomach, it seems to have subsided. I exhaled and wiped my face again with the clean side of the washcloth and I put it in the sink. Rosalie came into the bathroom as well and sneered.

"Hold on, I'll go buy you something that may help." Rosalie said and she left my sight in a whiplash. I stayed in the bathroom, feeling as if I got the wind knocked out of me.


End file.
